


Tomorrow?

by Justagaybean (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alicia gives Matthew a screwdriver under the impression that it was orange juice, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Have a nice day, M/M, Oneshot, Panromantic Demisexuals where you at, Skin-sharing AU, Soulmate AU, gayyyyyy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Justagaybean
Summary: Three weeks ago Elaine Hinode finally reached 15 years old, which means that three weeks ago she started skin sharing with her soulmate. She kinda forgot about it, meaning to write something, but she could never figure out what.Except, her soulmate has wrote on their arm today, which was:Don’t forget to email Mr. P about tryoutsThere’s leftover chicken in the fridgeAsk L for History notes.Or, Sarah Park has anxiety and when she figures out who her soulmate is she decides not to tell her, and Elaine doesn’t deserve it.
Relationships: Implied Relationship(s) - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15





	Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Skin Sharing AU - when you turn 15, you start skin sharing with your soulmate, unless your soulmate is younger than you. Once you are both 15, you form a connection in which anything that shows up on your skins will show up on theirs, which means you can write to each other. This connection, however, can be severed, which shuts off the communication, but the connection can be reconnected at any point.

Three weeks ago Elaine Hinode finally reached 15 years old, which means that three weeks ago she started skin sharing with her soulmate. She kinda forgot about it, meaning to write something, but she could never figure out what.

Except, her soulmate has wrote on their arm today, which was:

**_Don’t forget to email Mr. P about tryouts_ **

**_There’s leftover chicken in the fridge_ **

**_Ask L for History notes._ **

Elaine stares at it for a bit, then grabs a pen. The writing is on her right arm, so her soulmate is probably left-handed.

She starts with a tiny flower on her forearm. A couple tiny leaves and a curving stem.

She hesitates, then writes a tiny “hello” in thin loopy letters with a smiley face.

Then she pulls on a sweatshirt and starts out the door.

***

**Sarah is an idiot**

**Attachment: One image**

**LISS WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO**

**Liss is annoying af**

**It’s a flower dumbass**

**Sarah is an idiot**

**FROM MY SOULMATE**

**Liss is annoying af**

**Write back then**

**Sarah is an idiot**

**Wtf do I write**

**Liss is annoying af**

**Say hi**

**I’m on my way to school stop bothering me**

**Sarah is an idiot**

**Their handwriting is so fucking neat**

**Wth how**

**I can’t deal with this rn**

**Where are you**

**I have coffee**

**Liss is annoying af**

**Coffee?**

**I’m in the caf**

**Sarah is an idiot**

**On my way**

***

_ Three weeks later... _

**_I want to slam my face into a tree._ ** Sarah scribbled on her arm.

_ Don’t do that.  _ The loopy writing chastised. _ You’re doing great.  _

Sarah wrote back some snarky comment before she could stop herself.  **_More like fucking failing. Fucking hell._ **

She could practically imagine her soulmate laughing.  _ I’d scold you right now if you weren’t studying. _

**_My apologies._ ** Sarah sighed aloud.

_ I’m studying for geometry as well.  _

**_What a coincidence._ **

_ You don’t think— _ the writing stopped abruptly. 

**_What?_ **

_ Never mind, _ they said, with attempted nonchalance.

***

It’s lunchtime the next day, and Sarah plays with her fork with her fingers. “Do you guys ever write to your soulmates?” She asks, rather awkwardly.

Matthew shakes his head. So does Luca, looking a little relieved. Bella nods, and so does Lola. Elaine bites into her sandwich and swallows. “Yea, but sometimes they shut off the connection. I don’t get too worried though, they always open it again.”

“He’s a bit quiet sometimes.” Lola says. “But once he gets going he talks quite a bit.”

Bella hummed. “She’s very sweet, but very energetic. And a little bit crazy.”

“What about you?” Lola pokes Sarah’s cheek. 

Sarah shrugged, a faint smile on her lips. “They help me sometimes when I’m stressed. We’ve never really shared personal information, though. Just kinda talked.” Sarah winced. “Written, I mean.”

“Do you know their gender?” Elaine asked.

“Boy,” Lola says, her mouth half full. Matthew makes a face at her, and Luca chuckles.

“Girl,” Bella grins.

Sarah shrugs. “I’m assuming they’re a girl, but I never asked.”

“So, you’re lesbian?” Elaine asked.

Sarah shrugs yet again. “What about you?” She asks.

“I haven’t the faintest idea. Perks of being a Panromantic Demisexual.”

“Do you ever shut off the connection?” Bella asked.

“Once,” Lola rubs her neck. “I felt weirdly bad about it. He apologized when I opened it again.”

“I always keep it open, because if they want to talk then I want to be there.” Elaine sipped her cocoa thoughtfully.

“I do shut it off. Not for long. Just for a bit when I don’t want to talk.” Sarah mutters, a bit embarrassed.

“Understandable.” Bella hums. “I’ve never shut it off, though.”

Sarah groans. “Should I stop doing that?”

“Maybe?” Lola says tentatively. “Do you ever feel like you wish that your soulmate would stop doing it?” She directed the question to Elaine.

Elaine pursed her lips the slightest bit. “I don’t mind that they do it. I wish that they didn’t feel like they had to close it off, and I wish that they’d open up more, so I could help them, but I don’t want to force them. And if they don’t want to talk to me, then they shouldn’t feel at all pressured to do so.”

Sarah was quiet for a second.

“Maybe you guys are right,” she said.

***

_ Two weeks later... _

**_Sorry I’ve been gone for a bit_ **

_ It’s all good. Are you okay? _

**_Yeah. Just been stressed out. My parents are bugging me about university and stuff like that._ **

_ I’m sorry. _

**_It’s not your fault. And I’m sorry that I close off the connection sometimes. I just_ ** Sarah hesitated. How to explain?

**_I just get really stressed out and I don’t want to bother you with my problems._ **

_ You shouldn’t feel that way. I’m always here for you.  _

**_Thank you._ **

_ I know we can’t share too much information, but are you comfortable with sharing a little bit about yourself? I kinda want to get to know you better. _

**_Sure. Well, I go to high school, I play soccer, I like to draw and read, and I like chocolate a lot._ **

_ Who doesn’t like chocolate? _

**_What about you?_ **

_ I do not play a sport, but I go to high school. I read quite often. And I draw a lot a lot. But I also like to bake and knit. _

**_Bake?_ **

_ Mostly cakes and stuff, but I like experimenting with pie and a couple different pastries. _

**_The last time I tried to bake, I dropped my phone into a cup of oil. Wait, no that was the time before. I tried to make a cake with a couple friends once, but the one who was actually good at baking had to leave early, and we frosted it while it was still warm so it all melted off. We sent a picture to her later and she was laughing so hard she could barely text us back._ **

_ Oh my god, that’s hilarious.  _

**_The last time I tried to knit, I cut a stitch in half and stabbed one of my friends in the arm._ **

_ You’re going to be the death of me, I’m laughing so hard. Here’s an embarrassing story of mine - my mom put me in soccer classes when I was five, and one of the teaching methods was to pretend the ball was a puppy. You know, you don’t want to lose the puppy, so don’t let the ball get away! But instead, I was just like “I don’t want to kick a puppy!” So I refused to play. _

Sarah snorted.  **_Understandable, honestly. Extremely courageous for a five-year-old._ **

_ More like extremely stubborn. How do you drop your phone in a cup of oil? _

**_Kinda a long story. I was at a tournament and everyone on the team was REALLY craving cake, but there wasn’t any bakery nearby and we were in a motel with an oven, so we went to the story and got a cake mix and attempted to make it. I FaceTimed my baker friend (the same one we made the other cake with) and asked her for help, but then she told us to keep her on so we wouldn’t burn the motel down, and then while I was holding my phone up I dropped it into a cup of oil. I was REALLY embarrassed and I didn’t tell her why the phone disconnected, I just said I had really bad WiFi._ **

_ Oh my god, I’m choking. That’s hilarious. _

**_Have any of your friends met their soulmates yet?_ **

_ No, I don’t think so. We thought that two of them were soulmates but it turns out that they were just really good childhood friends. They’re both pining for each other so neither of them have contacted their actual soulmate, but they refuse to tell each other how they feel. A little infuriating sometimes, but they’ll work it out. They always do. _

**_Cute. I don’t think any of my friends have either._ **

_ Awkward question...what’s your gender? _

**_I’m a girl._ **

_ Oh, cool. _

**_And you are?_ **

_ I’m a girl. Female, woman, etc. _

**_Damn, my friend was right._ **

_ About what? _

**_I’m gay. Lesbian or whatever._ **

_ I prefer the term Panromantic Demisexual.  _

Sarah froze. 

No fucking way, she thought. 

How many times had she heard that sentence? How many? It must have been tens, dozens of times. 

Elaine was her soulmate. She was sure of it. 

Oh my God, it all made sense now. The baking, the knitting, the drawing, the refusal to play soccer. When she would apologize whenever Sarah would complain about anything. How she wouldn’t mind it when Sarah shut off the connection. 

Jesus fuck, could she ever look Elaine in the eye ever again?

And the handwriting - shit. 

Elaine could recognize her handwriting. 

She’d have to fix that. 

Sarah swallowed. Then severed the connection. 

She needed to think. 

***

“I’m just concerned, that’s all. This is the longest she’s shut it off for.”

Bella patted Elaine’s back. “I don’t think they’re mad at you. It sounds like you were having a nice conversation until they shut it off. Maybe they got some bad news, or they had to talk to someone, or...” she trailed off, uncertain.

Sarah froze. They were talking about her, she realized. Elaine’s soulmate.

She really should open up the connection again, but she also hadn’t figured out how to disguise her writing. And now she was positive that Elaine was her soulmate, because now she recognized the handwriting perfectly, and Elaine seemed down the morning after she’d shut off the connection, and Elaine had switched her soulmate’s pronouns from they to she.

It couldn’t be a coincidence.

A thought occurred to her. Hm, could work...

***

_ Sorry again. _ Sarah wrote with her right hand. The words came out shaky, but it was unrecognizable.

_ No problem at all. Are you okay? _

**_Yeah. Just had a lot to think about. I won’t close the connection again._ **

_ I’m fine with you closing it. If you need space, you should have it. _

**_Yes, but it’s also blocking you out._ **

_ That’s okay. _

**_I still won’t do it again, okay?_ **

_ I won’t force you to do anything. _

**_Thank you. And neither will I._ **

_ Thanks. _

_ Was I pressuring you to say anything? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. _

**_No, you didn’t._ **

_ That’s good. Tell me if I do, okay? _

**_Okay._ **

_ I have a question... _

**_Shoot._ **

_ Do you ever want to meet? Not like now, just in...the future? _

Sarah groaned aloud.  **_Yes. Do you?_ ** She wrote, making a face.

_ Yes. _

_ Wouldn’t it be amazing if we already knew each other? _

Sarah groaned again, louder this time. **_That would be pretty interesting._**

_ But also pretty crazy. _

**_Do you have any siblings?_ **

_ Yes, an older sister. _

**_Are you guys close?_ **

_ She’s a little crazy sometimes, but yes, we’re pretty close. What about you? _

**_I have an older brother. He’s school smart and stuff like that, but he lacks about 90% of the average social skills for his age._ **

_ Ah. _

**_Yep._ **

***

Sarah woke up the next morning groggy and still half-asleep. She yawned, pulling on a sweatshirt and dragging herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and detangle the mess of hair that’s currently on her head.

She stayed up until nearly one in the morning writing to her soulmate - Elaine, God - and had fallen asleep with her bedside lamp on, pen in hand. Elaine has reassured her that she wasn’t tired at all, just bored. She rolled up her sleeve to see if she had missed any of Elaine’s notes.

She gasped.

Vines had snaked up her arms, leaves curving off the stem, roses in full bloom and buds dotted among the delicately drawn leaves.

This must have taken at least an hour to draw.

Next the rose drawn on her wrist, there were eight words written in a small script.

_ I think I’m falling in love with you. _

***

**_I think I am too._ **

***

“What’s on your wrist?” Alicia snatched it up, grinning. “Writing to your soulmate?”

“Yea,” Sarah muttered. She pulled her sleeve down.

“You do realize that we have soccer practice later?”

“Shit.”

“You could wash it off.”

“I don’t want to.” Sarah fiddled with the cuff of her sleeve.

Alicia tsked. “Coach might get annoyed.”

“I don’t care.” 

***

Coach wasn’t that annoyed. He gave her a funny look with a little half smile and blew his whistle with an ear splitting screech, then told her to go warm up.

Alicia gave her a smirk when she spotted the vine and Sarah felt her cheeks warm, but she ignored her teammates’ stares. Practice was fine. It was when they were getting changed into normal clothes where the problem arose. 

Martha snatched up her arm. “Sarah has a soulmate!” She crowed, holding up the flustered girl’s arm like she had just won a race.

Peyton pounced on her. “When?” She demanded, examining the leaves with amazement.

Nicole wrapped her in a hug. “I’m so happy for you!” She squealed.

“Oh my God, they confessed to each other.” Katherine sighed, looking at the words drawn on her wrist. Sarah snatched her arm away, cheeks burning. Why did she agree to have pizza with these idiots? She sent a pleading look to Alicia, who’s trying not to laugh. “I’m so jealous, my soulmate writes to me so little...”

Sarah attempted to tug her arm back with no avail. Jesus.

***

“Truth or dare?” Alicia asked.

Alicia, Sarah, Elaine, Matthew, Luca, Lola, Bella, Bridget, Molly, and Daniel were hanging out in Alicia’s living room after a soccer game, celebrating the win with sodas and cake. A couple of them lounged on the floor and the couch, chatting and shouting over each other, until Molly had suggested a game.

Matthew drained the last of his coke and smirked. “Dare.”

Alicia thought for a moment. Then a wide grin grew on her face, and her eyes narrowed.

“Ah, that doesn’t look good.” Bella muttered, as Alicia went into the kitchen with her evil looking grin. She came back a moment later, and handed him a glass. Matthew looked at her suspiciously.

“What is this.” He asked her flatly.

“Drink.” She ordered him.

He took a tentative sip, shrugged, and chugged the rest. “Tastes like orange juice.”

Bridget hit Alicia’s shoulder. “That better be just orange juice in there.”

“Vodka never hurt anyone.” Alicia snickered, leaning away from Bridget as she took her seat.

“Vodka?” Elaine winced. Matthew nudged the glass away from him, looking rather put off.

“What the fuck do you mean, vodka never hurt anyone?” Bella shouted.

“Did you just give Matthew a screwdriver?” Bridget swatted at Alicia.

“Your turn, Matthew!” Alicia called gaily. Matthew glared at her, nudging the glass even further away.

“Sarah,” he called. “Truth or dare?”

Sarah answered immediately. “Truth.”

“Last person you were intimate with.” Matthew smirked at her. Elaine focused her eyes on her Fanta, and Alicia slipped back into her evil grin. 

Sarah flushed. “You know Devin Pierce?” She asked.

“You hooked up with Pierce?” Daniel looked aghast.

“No, his younger sister.” Sarah ducked as Bella aimed a swat at her head. 

“How old is she?” Lola asked the dark haired girl, frowning.

“She’s fifteen!” Sarah held up her arms. “She was at one of his games, and we started talking, and then she noticed the pins I had on my bag, and then—”

“We don’t need details,” Bridget cut her off, grimacing. Elaine thanked her silently.

Sarah took a sip of her coke. “Bridget, truth or dare.” 

“Truth, please.” Bridget leaned back, propping herself up on her hands.

“Person in the room you’d most likely murder.” Sarah tapped the side of her soda can.

Bridget paused, debating each person carefully. “Daniel,” she admitted. Daniel, who was sitting two people away from her, choked on his drink. Molly pounded on his back. “Lola, truth—”

“Truth,” Lola answered quickly.

“Excuse me,” Daniel coughed. “Why am I dead?”

Bridget groaned. “We literally never talk!”

Daniel threw his hands in the air. Lola swatted his arm. “I said, truth!”

Bridget thought for a moment. “Most embarrassing crush,” she said.

Lola groaned in turn. “Do I have to?” She moaned, her face a mask of despair.

“Do it, or take the dare,” Alicia grinned evilly. “I have a couple of ideas.”

Lola covered her face. “It was a senior, when I was at orientation. We talked and he gave me his number. We texted a bit and then I asked him out and it turns out he had a girlfriend the entire time and he was just playing the entire time. Most awful thing that had ever happened to me.”

“Oh, Lola,” Elaine patted her shoulder sympathetically.

Lola shrugged. “It was almost two years ago. He didn’t get into any of his colleges and now he works at McDonalds. I hate to say it, but he got what he deserved.”

“What an asshole,” Molly made a face.

Lola shrugged again. “Elaine, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Elaine answered.

“Uh, what’s your soulmate like?”

Elaine flushed a pale pink. “Dare?”

Lola grinned. “Bad idea, Lane.” Matthew muttered.

Lola whispered into Elaine’s ear. Elaine flushed a darker shade of pink “Here? Now?” She groaned.

“Yes, now!” Lola pulled a pen out.

“But—” Elaine protested.

“I’ll do it for you.” Lola snatched up Elaine’s forearm.

“Fine!” Elaine said. “Wait, is that a sharpie?”

Lola had already started to write in her loopy scrawl. 

_ Hi! _

Sarah inhaled sharply. She’d taken off her sweatshirt in the warm room, and she was leaning over the table, her arms in sight. Lola’s handwriting had shown up in an instant.

“Stub your toe or something?” Matthew leaned over, but quickly followed her gaze to the word written on her arm. “Oh, shit.”

Elaine had glanced up at that, a smile on her face, but she froze as soon as she had spotted the word written on her arm. 

Alicia was staring at her. Lola was wide eyed, mouth open in a shocked expression. Bridget was looking at her with mixed glee and horror.

Sarah pushed away from the table with a grimace. “I have to go.” She muttered.

***

Sarah wasn’t at school the next day. Nor was she there the day after.

Elaine spun a pencil on her fingers, thinking.

***

**Liss**

**Sarah you’re being a bitch**

**Liss**

**Fucking talk to her**

**Liss**

**She’s driving herself mad**

Sarah glanced at her phone. As if she didn’t already know that.

**Luca**

**Please ignore Alicia**

**Luca**

**Do you need anything**

Freaking Luca. He’s too nice.

**Liss**

**Do not ignore me**

**Liss**

**Ignore Luca**

Sarah clicked the phone off.

It wasn’t two seconds before it lit up again.

**Bridge**

**I hate to say this but Alicia’s right**

**Bridge**

**You’re being a fucking bitch**

**Bridge**

**And Elaine doesn’t deserve this at all.**

Sarah snatched the phone up.

Bridget picked up the phone within seconds.

“You’re right. I’m being a bitch. And Elaine doesn’t deserve this.” Sarah practically spits out. “I don’t deserve her. She deserves someone light years better than me.”

And then she hung up.

Seconds later, black words started showing up on her arms.

_ Better than you? What a load of fucking bullshit. _

_ I know you’re reading this _

_ And also you are being a little bit of a bitch but Jesus talk to me _

_ I wanted it to be you, okay? _

_ You’re smart, and funny, and amazingly good at practically anything you do. _

_ You know how to talk to people and make them feel wanted. _

_ You know how to speak up for yourself and stand up for what’s right. _

**_I don’t deserve you._ **

**_You always know how to make people feel better. You always know what to do._ **

**_You have the kindest heart of anyone I know._ **

**_You’re sweet, and funny, and smart._ **

**_Find someone that’s better than me. Forget about me._ **

_ Please stop. _

_ I thought you were amazing. That you were perfect. _

**_I let you down, then._ **

_ Stop. Please. _

**_I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve anything close to you. I don’t deserve to be alive._ **

_ Stop. You’re beautiful and amazing and I’m your soulmate. _

_ Please don’t shut me out. _

Sarah took several deep breaths.

**_Okay._ **

_ Good. _

**_Do you have anything you want to...talk about?_ **

_ You know, I’ve been noticing something. _

_ You’ve been acting kinda weird lately. _

_ Did you know? _

**_Know what?_ **

_ That we’re soulmates. _

**_...yes._ **

_ What? _

**_I figured it out when you said “I prefer the term Panromantic Demisexual.”_ **

_ That was...months ago. _

**_Yes._ **

_ You knew all this time? And you didn’t say anything? _

**_I didn’t want to lose you._ **

_ Lose me? How could I lose you if we’re soulmates? _

**_I don’t know._ **

_ I’m sorry. I need to think. _

Sarah gasped, feeling like her chest was being torn out. And then it was gone.

Did she cut off the connection?

Was this how it felt every time that Sarah did it to her?

Shit.

Sarah buried her face in her knees and started to sob.

***

It had been a week.

Sarah didn’t know how Elaine had survived it for more than a day.

She saw her, in class, in the lunchrooms. The friend group was now awkwardly split across two tables, Elaine and Bridget on one table, along with Luca, Bella, Lola, and Charlie. Sarah and Alicia in another, with Daniel, Meena, Corey, and Molly. Matthew was awkwardly going back and forth, barely speaking to either table besides Luca.

When another week of pure agony had passed, she couldn’t take it anymore.

**Sarah**

**We need to talk.**

A couple minutes past, then a little  **Read at 10:47pm** flashed under the text.

A couple more minutes, and Sarah felt a warming sensation starting at her chest and spreading to the rest of her body.

_ Well?  _ The word showed up on her thumb, the familiar writing now harsh. She could practically feel the annoyance radiating from the tiny script.

**_In person._ **

_ What’s so urgent that you can’t tell me here? _

**_Please._ **

It was a couple minutes before she got another response.

_ When do you want to meet up? _

**_Are you at home now?_ **

_? Yes, I’m in my room. _

**_Give me ten minutes._ **

***

Sarah was riding down the dark streets one her bike with a numb sort of determination. She knew the way well - how many times had she ridden to Elaine’s after school?

When she got there, she immediately saw that all the lights in the house were off except for Elaine’s. Jesus, what time did her parents go to bed?

She couldn’t ring the doorbell or anything - that would be seriously sketchy.

Maybe...

***

12 minutes after Sarah had last written, Elaine heard a knocking on her window.

She sped over and immediately wanted to laugh. Sarah was standing on the mini-balcony with a rather frazzled expression. 

She forced herself to even out her expression and opened the window.

“I know you’re pissed at me right now and I know that I’m an absolute asshole and a bitch and I’m so sorry for every single time I closed the connection because the last few weeks have been absolute hell for me and I know I don’t deserve you at all, but please give me a second chance.” Sarah said in a single breath.

Elaine smirked.

“Did you scale the windows or something?”

Sarah blinked at her, brow creased in confusion and worry

“It’s been twelve minutes.”

“What?” 

“You said ten minutes.”

“Well, I did climb two stories.” Sarah’s expression grew more worried.

“Three. This is the attic.”

Sarah continued to stare.

“Are you coming in, or what?”

Sarah blinked, then blushed, looking flustered. “No, I just came to apologize.”

“Okay then.” Elaine smiled faintly. “I forgive you.”

Sarah stared at her again.

“Just like that?” She asked.

Elaine shrugged. “I ignored you for two weeks. Plus you didn’t bug me about it until now, you respected my space.”

“I did?” Sarah looked at her, confused.

“Until now, yes.”

“Oh yeah.” Sarah stared at her shoes. “I’m sorry. Again.”

“I told you already, I forgive you. Now come inside. If you climb down the side of the house I might have a heart attack.” Elaine opened the window a little wider and gestured for her to come in.

Sarah hesitated, then did so, taking off her muddy sneakers and climbing into Elaine’s room.

“So what are we going to do?” Elaine asked her.

“What do you mean?” Sarah stood awkwardly in Elaine’s room, her inky black hair dripping onto the carpeted floor.

“Do you want to stay platonic, or do you want to - like—” Elaine stuttered off awkwardly.

“Um - well—” Sarah muttered. She knew her answer. She did not want to stay platonic.

The two stood in silence for a couple moments.

“I should...probably go back home.” Sarah muttered. 

“Right,” Elaine said softly. She turned to open the bedroom door, and the two tiptoed downstairs, careful to not wake the rest of the house. They reached the entrance, and Sarah slipped on her shoes. The rain had slowed to a slow drizzle, and Sarah picked her bike up from where she had tossed it on its side.

“Well,” Elaine swallowed. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked tentatively, and then turned to head back inside.

“Wait,” Sarah said, dropping her bike again. She grabbed Elaine’s shoulder, and the smaller girl turned to face her. Sarah cupped her cheek in her hands and pressed her lips to hers. 

It was far from a perfect kiss. Sarah’s hands were awkward and both girls were slowly getting soaked in the rain, and Elaine had nearly forgotten to kiss back.

They broke apart.

“Um, wow,” Elaine whispered, her hands in Sarah’s hair, gazing up into her eyes.

“Yeah,” Sarah breathed, her hands still cupping Elaine’s face.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to stay platonic.” Elaine giggled.

“No, I don’t,” Sarah muttered. “Unless—”

“I don’t want to, either,” Elaine whispered. Sarah smiled and kissed her again, softer this time, and shorter.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sarah picked her bike up again.

“Tomorrow,” Elaine agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 2000~ word count...instead it’s double.
> 
> I fucking love soulmate aus...


End file.
